


The World for You

by Maezie



Series: Is It So Wrong? [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canonical Character Death, Eventual Neville Longbottom/Luna Lovegood, F/M, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Hogwarts First Year, Like...way later, M/M, Minor Character Death, Minor James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Molly Weasley Bashing, No Beta, Past Severus Snape/Lily Evans - Freeform, Piercings, Ron Weasley Bashing, We Die Like Men, eventual Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, it will be one hundred percent legal, luna/neville will be in fifth or sixth year, tomarry in like sixth or seventh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 07:51:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16404317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maezie/pseuds/Maezie
Summary: Hadrian Snape inherited many things from both of his parents. He got his father's jaw and hair color, and his mother's facial features and body type. His eyes, however, we're from both parents. His right, a bright emerald green with an outer ring of silver, and his left a striking Cobalt black. Severus finds himself entranced by his son's beautiful eyes, Hadrian's left copying his left. Lily, however, is terrified. Heterochromia was typically the sign of one joining the Dark Lord's army once an adult. Not knowing what else to do, Lily places a Glamour over her son's eyes and obliviates Severus into not remembering their marriage or Hadrian. Lily runs to Dumbledore asking him for help. The elderly man has her marry James Potter and has the man believe that Hadrian is his son. Hadrian Snape changes to to Harry James Potter. By doing this they had forever changed the course of fate. Severus was solely on Voldemort's side, no longer having any reason to be on the side of the neutral, and Voldemort came to kill her and her husband mere months after word of a prophecy reached him. But instead of trying to kill the boy, instead he left Harry to be taken into his godfather's home once he saw the boy's dual colored eyes.





	1. A Moment in Time

**Author's Note:**

> this will be updated monthly between the 18-20th, unless it slips my mind, but i doubt i will forget. dont you worry y'all's! i plan on doing a book a year, but if i feel like a certain year was essentially useless then i will probably combine it with the previous or next year. also idk where im headed with this exactly, so i will tell y'all if anything changes. -Mae

_July 31, 1980_

A woman was lying in a hospital bed screaming profanties loudly while gripping her husband's hand as she pushed her soon to be newborn out of her body. She was tired and in pain, but that didn't stop the excitement from seeping into her expression as she have one final push and soon the sound of a crying baby was heard in the newfound silence of the room.

Lily J. Snape née Evans and Severus Tobias Prince-Snape were now the proud parents of a young Hadrian Lyle Severus Prince-Snape. Hadrian was taken by nurses to be cleaned and wrapped in the standard hospital blacket before being handed back to Lily and Severus.

They watched with adoration as Hadrian shifted around and cried as he got used to no longer being in his mother's womb. Severus stroked Lily's hair as they watched their boy open and close his mouth, getting used to the feel of his body.

They both took in every detail of his face. His lips were the same shape as Lily's, and he had the same crooked nose as Severus. He had little ears that were his own, and chubby little hands that flexed and relaxed as he used his newfound muscles.

A doctor walking in distracted the both of them from noticing the opening of their boy's dual coloured eyes. Hadrian yawned, closing his eyes once more and falling asleep. They talked calmly with the doctor for a while before being allowed to leave with a newly sleeping Hadrian.

When they arrived home they sat on the couch in the family room with Hadrian in Lily's arms. Hadrian slowly started waking and drew the attention of both adults to him. His eye lids fluttered as he opened them for the second time that day, only this time both of his parents saw his eyes.

His right was a bright, beautiful emerald green with a strikingly silver ring around the outside of it, almost perfectly matching Lily's. His left, however, was a dark, coal black and looked exactly like Severus'.

To say Lily was shocked would be an understatement. She and Severus were captivated by the beautiful eyes. Lily, however, was completely floored by the realization of her boy's future.

He was born to the side of the Dark Lord in the fight that consumes all of the wizarding world of Britain. She tensed. What could she do? She didn't want to lose her baby to the wrong side of the war, but she didn't want to lie to him either. Thoughts racing through her mind a mile a minute, she slipped on a facade.

She would need help if she was to protect her boy from the Dark. ...She would also need to leave Severus. If he found out that his son was born into the Dark he would return to his Lord's side, and he would want to take his son with him. Wouldn't he?

'Yes, he would. He would have every reason to go with his son to the Dark...' Lily thought, making up her mind as she laid with Severus and Hadrian for the last time, all of them together.

Lily couldn't let that happen. She couldn't let her son fall into the hands of Lord Voldemort. She wouldn't let him, he deserved a better life than that. She couldn't stay. Hadrian especially couldn't stay.

That night, Lily obliviated Severus and Hadrian and gave Hadrian a sleeping draught before running off to the one man she believed she could trust in this situation.

Dumbledore.


	2. What Once Was

_August 1, 1980_

A slim, hooded figure ran through the empty and quiet halls of Hogwarts carrying a small bundle in their arms. It was late at night and the walls of the school sounded no alarms of an intruder which made the man in his office wonder who was now standing in front of his desk.

The figure pulled down their hood revealing the long red hair and beautiful green eyes that belonged to one Lily Snape. She was panting slightly from her run. She could have flooed, but then Severus could have tracked her down or she could have apparated, but that would have made too much noise and woken the man up, and by the time she was far enough away she blanked and just kept running.

"My dear girl, why are you here so early in the morning? And where is Severus?" The man asked while staring her up and down. He took in disheveled state and began to worry. He was aware that she had just recently given birth, and just now she had seemingly run to him from her home.

"It's Hadrian, Dumbledore. He- he has... his- his eyes! They're two different colours! What do I do? How can I save my baby?" Lily asked frantically pulling the blanket from over Hadrian's head and dropping the glamour she had placed on Hadrian, letting Dumbledore see before quickly replacing it.

"I can't lose my baby boy to the dark! What am I to do about this?"

For a moment, Dumbledore's eyes held no twinkle in them. He thought for a while, watching Lily squirm uncomfortably before he got an idea, "We will just have to place you and him with someone else who can protect you and your son. Lily, do you remember James Potter?"

Lily's nose crinkled at the name. "What does that asshole have to with anything?" James had always been a jerk to Sev believing that if he bullied her boyfriend for long enough she would some how break up with Severus and get together with James. The petty man's mentality was that of a fascist Gryffindor; They were the best and everyone else was lesser than dirt, especially Slytherins.

If she never had to see him again, it would be too soon. But of course, she seemed to have terrible luck over these past twenty-four hours.

"The man is single, lives alone in a secluded part of the country, and still loves you. He would be more than willing to take you as his wife and little Hadrian as his own child. He works for the light, and bringing him here to ask him would be more than easy, even at this ungodly hour," The elderly man said stroking his enormous beard slowly.

First her newborn, and now this? There was no possible way her day could get any more complicated.

"I . . . I can't be with that man, you know this, Albus. He was, and still probably is, an asshole and a jerk, and I don't want my son growing up around that prick. Not only that, but I could never grow to love him. Not after the hell he put Sev through," Lily said harshly, bringing Hadrian closer to her chest.

"Then you needn't remember your past with him, or Severus" Dumbledore said, swiftly pulling out his wand and obliviating her memory. Lily's eyes glazed over, body relaxing but not enough to drop Hadrian and dropping into the chair moved behind her.

He called James to his office who arrived in little to no time. When the younger man arrived, Dumbledore also wiped his memory, also falling into in a chair behind him, and then explained to them but a simple lie as they came to, "You both were in an accident that has, evidently, wiped your memories. The mind healers said that there is no chance that you will ever regain any of your familial memories, and that if you were to try to it would cause severe pain and result in your death. The only things you should be able to remember with time would be your magic and your personalities. Your names are Lily J. Potter née Evans, James Fleamont Potter, and this is your son Harry James Potter."

They both looked astounded at the elderly man in front of them. They had been in an accident? And they were in a relationship? And they had a child together? With the baby in Lily's arms it kind of made sense, but that didn't explain who this man was or why they were here instead of a hospital. Lily voiced the question that the two of them shared, a gentle smile appearing on the elder's face.

"I am Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I was Headmaster during both of your times here at this school. I am also the leader of the Light, a group of peoples fighting against the Dark lead by a man named Lord Voldemort. You both were apart of Light, fighting by my side until Lily fell pregnant with Harry here. You decided to go neutral until you felt it was safe enough for Harry for the both of you to be out working every day," Dumbledore explained, eyes twinkling as he watched them accept the lies he was telling them.

"I also took you here because I thought this place to be more relaxing than a sterile smelling hospital, no? I also wanted you guys to be with Harry when you first gained consciousness."

He handed the two their wands, which he had snatched while they were dazed from the Obliviation spell, before apparating them to Godric's Hollow where he informed them they had lived previous to the accident.

Dumbledore left the two alone, checking in with them less and less as time went by.


	3. Non-Existent Prophecies

_October 30, 1981_

Lily and James grew to be close over the next passing year, fully believing that they had previously fallen in love with each other. Over the course of the year they lived as normal parents slowly delving further and further into their positions Aurors and as a part of the Order of the Phoenix.

Recently they had been "re-informed" of a prophecy that involved Harry.

"Why were we not told this earlier?" Lily asked angrily. "If this is so important why have you waited until now to say something?"

She, James and Dumbledore sat at the kitchen table while Harry was asleep upstairs in his crib. They each had cups in front of them, all filled with slowly cooling tea. Lily and James sat across the table from Dumbledore, facing him with underlying rage in their eyes.

"I am truly sorry. I did not want to worry you while you were still readjusting to life. The burden of a prophecy is great for any person, and you had to take care of Harry. I did not want you to be even more stressed," Dumbledore replied quietly, taking slow sips of his tea as he listened to the pouring rain outside.

He was too quiet, too calm and it was grating on Lily's nerves.

James sighed, hand clenching around his cup, "Will you at least tell us the prophecy, Albus?"

Dumbledore nodded, slowly lowering his tea cup from his face. It wasn't like he had any reason to stall, he had gotten a prophecy and had it perfected. "Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies..."

"Harry!" Lily cried out quietly, scandalized. She stood quickly, her chair making a loud sound behind her as she did so, and her cup smashing on the ground as she had accidentally pulled it off the table. She winced at the sounds and pulled her arm out of James' grip when he had attempted to try and calm her down by grabbing her wrist.

Lilly glanced over at James before staring coldly at Dumbledore, "So what you're saying is that you believe our fifteen month old child is meant to kill a Dark Lord? When? When exactly do believe this to be possible, Albus?!" The name was sneered through gritted teeth as Lily glared at the man across from she and her husband.

A flurry of emotions went through Lily's mind. Anger, pain, sadness, betrayal. But most noticeably she was terrified. If what Dumbledore said was completely and wholly true, then there was no way she could do anything. From what Dumbledore has told her, a prophecy was set in stone from the exact moment it was preached from a Seer's lips.

James' face was sullen as he looked down at the table silently. His baby boy, of whom he had already forgotten because of his Lily's accident, was forever condemned to a life of misery.

Why could none of them have normal lives?

"Leave."

James' head snapped up at the soft sound of Lily's voice. His eyes shone with his worry and confusion. He glanced at Dumbledore who had a baffled expression on his face before it quickly disappeared.

"Pardon? Could you repeat that?" The old man asked, all twinkle in his eyes vanished. Lily was staring at the table, not meeting either of the two males' eyes.

"Leave. Leave this house. Leave this family. Leave our lives. While we are thankful for everything that you've done for us over the past year, I cannot allow my baby to be apart of that- that hell you and whatever Seer you've been to have come up with. So please," Lily finally looked up. "Please leave our house."

There was no emotion for the elder sitting across from her and James held in her emerald green eyes. She had tears gathered at the corners of her eyes, but she would not let them fall.

James' watched Lily for a moment longer before turning back to Dumbledore who had stood up, ready to leave. As if he expected this. Did he? Why did he not seem that affected? What was happening to his family?

Dumbledore left with a flourish of his robes, the sickening crack of an apparation sounding through the house and waking Harry.

Lily rushed to the nursery with James scrambling to catch up behind her. Lily wiped her tears from her face as she pulled the crying child from the crib, rocking him in a calming manner as James wrapped a lone, comforting arm over her shoulder.

They charmed a bottle of warm milk to them and put Harry back to sleep.

"You don't really believe that... that Harry will have to kill a Dark Lord? That if he doesn't he will die?" Lily asked as she and James laid in bed together. 

James brought his face to her neck leaving small, light kisses there, "He'll be fine. Even if what Albus said is true, we'll protect him with our lives."

James rolled on top of Lily and kissed his way down her body, caressing his hands down her sides and massaging the tension from her body. Lily sighed as her body relaxed under the light touches before James kissed her passionately.

Lily wrapped her legs around James' hips as he slowly pressed his body into hers.

Their night was filled with their satisfied sighs. Unknowingly to them, it would be the last of its kind.


	4. Dreadful Nightfall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao yall, i just saw the crimes of grindelwald and realized how far back i can use the heterochromacy. yikes, i didn't even know grindelwald was heterochromatic until this movie and now i can officially pull more bullshit from outta nowhere! like, idfk if its in any books or smthn, but it was in the movie, and thats the shit im using. also i totally forget most of the first movie, lmao i need to rewatch it, so if he was in the first one too then... uh... that where i pulled it from... yep... totally. ...dont yell at meh plz...

_October 31, 1981_

Lily and James were always prepared. While they weren't pessimistic per se, they were prepared to die, and expected it quite often in their field of work. So when they were caught in a battle between them and Voldemort late one night in their own home, they thanked whatever deities that existed that they had already made a will.

"Lily, go and protect Harry!" James had shouted as he pulled out his wand. The living room of the house was lit up from the clashing of spells.

Lily had barely made it upstairs before she heard a loud thump. She wanted to hope that it was Voldemort who had fallen, but she wasn't that optimistic. Lily knew that James had done his best. That he had been holding his own against a dark lord all on his own for as long as he could. She looked at Harry with sadness falling from her eyes as she heard the footsteps coming toward the nursery.

Lily brandished her wand and faced the door. The ominous footsteps sounding louder as seconds stretched into minutes, while she waited with baited breath for Voldemort to slide into view. Her arm shook vaguely as she stood protectively in front of Harry's crib.

The quiet heel to toe clicks of Voldemort's shoes got the loudest they would as Harry started to wake up, crying loudly for no reason as he leaned over the edge of the railing. He watched with wide confused eyes as his mother stood in front of a person whom he had never seen before.

"Lily, you are a strong, loving woman, but you need to step aside and allow me to kill the boy," The smooth voice of Voldemort swept over her, his presence demanding of all attention to the point of quieting Harry's cries to small sniffles.

"Pl-please, he's just a baby, he's not a threat to you!" Lily cried, her voice breaking as she willed herself not to drop to her knees in fear. The sound of her voice jarring in the now silent house.

"Foolish woman. Even if he could not kill me now, growing up with a Light parent will motivate him to try and kill me later. You and your family cannot escape death, especially not your son." Voldemort said flicking his wand in small circles.

The tears that had been gathering in Lily's eyes dropped slowly down her cheeks as she listened to the spell that fell off Voldemort's lips, "Avada Kedavra."

Her body fell to the floor, Harry watching silently, confused as to what was happening. Why was Momma laying on the floor? Who was the man in front of him?

Harry babbled incoherently and reached down to Lily, trying to get her attention. He swat at his crib and bounced up and down getting upset. Why wasn't Momma paying attention to him? Was she asleep? Could she just not hear him?

Frustrated tears welled up in his eyes as he closed them and pouted. He opened his eyes and looked up when he heard footsteps come closer to his crib. The new man was staring at him. Why were the man's eyes so wide? Why were they two different colours?

Voldemort looked on at Harry in surprise. Whenever he killed Lily he had felt some of her magic retract from the boy's body and into hers, but only now is he realizing what happened. _The boy is on my side. Destined to be._

_But the woman seemed unaware of this._

_That didn't make any sense. It was her Glamour that had been placed on the boy, no one else's._ Voldemort thought as Harry reached up at him. _Could it be that she had been obliviated? Of all the time that I had watched them, her personality had never faltered._

Voldemort placed his hand on the baby's crib, but moved it out of the way when Harry reached for it.

Voldemort moved his hand back within reach of Harry when the baby started sniffling loudly and quickly. Harry's hands grabbed lightly onto one of the man's fingers and he giggled at the attention he was finally getting.

Voldemort was studying Harry with a blank expression. He stayed there for Merlin knows how long, listening to the soft laughter coming from Harry, before he heard a knock on the downstairs front door. His head snapped towards the door behind him before wandlessly apparating away from Godric's Hollow.

The disappearance of the mysterious man and loud sound that followed him scared the fifteen month old child, and he cried softly as he looked back down at his mother.

Sirius Black had been a close friend of James during their school years. Both of them had been the pranksters of Hogwarts, but when James started maliciously attacking Severus, Sirius had drifted apart from him. He might not have been friends with Severus at the time, but Sirius didn't hate the other man.

After they had drifted apart, Sirius was able to look at James' actions with an outsider's perspective.

James was just an ass.

There were no two ways about it, James didn't seem to care for anyone but himself and Lily. And even then, the feelings he seemed to have for Lily were more on the infatuation or obsessive sides of things.

And then they graduated. And Lily married Severus and had a grand beautiful wedding with many people, including Sirius, that were invited to it. And Lily became pregnant. And Sirius was named Godfather. And James became an Auror. And Sirius kept to himself.

But right now Sirius was outside James' door at Godric's Hollow knocking on the door. Something had felt off all day, and he had been wandering around the area and decided, for once, to check in with the other man. He was surprised when the door was found to be unlocked with all the lights in the house off.

Sirius pulled out his wand and cast a Lumos. He walked through the entryway sniffing around. There was James' scent but it was shrouded by a spell, and seemed to be weakening as time went on. And then there was Lily's scent? Why had she been here. It was all throughout the house, as if she had been living here. Had she? If so why?

And then there were two other scents he didn't recognize. One was really old and fading and the other was very young. He walked past an area that smelled strongly of James, but kept walking towards the younger scent. As he walked up the stairs he came across a room. It smelled like Lily.

Sirius looked inside the room with a horrified expression on his face. There was Lily, laying there, dead on the ground, and then there was Hadrian. Trails of salty tears streaming down his face, and pudgy hands reaching out for Sirius.


	5. Passing Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finals week is upon us!!! Dont y'all's fail your tests. Momma Mae believes in you. Good luck!

_July 31, 1991_

Sirius was watching as Hadrian, or Dri as he had asked to be called when he turned seven, opened his letter from Hogwarts. He loved the boy like his own son, but didn't know how to break the news to Severus. Or even how to get him to understand what was happening in the first place. He hadn't hidden it from Hadrian and it had been ten years since he found the small boy in his crib by Lily's body.

Over the years he had assumed that the man would know when it came out to the Daily Prophet that "Lily and James Potter had been killed and Harry Potter had been abducted." However it seemed as though he had no memory of Lily, though his disdain for James hadn't changed in the slightest.

That small bit of information told Sirius that Severus had been obliviated. And Sirius had a pretty damn good guess why.

When he had taken Hadrian he had smelt the other man, of whom he now guessed was Lord Riddle, on the baby's hands and became fearful that Hadrian might have been hurt. Looking over the boy for injuries, he noticed Hadrian's bi-coloured eyes. Lily had been afraid. Afraid that her family would fall apart. Be destroyed from the inside out.

Sirius loved Lily as if she was his own sister, but she could be very foolish and untrusting at times. And unfortunately, she didn't trust Sev enough, and ran towards someone who didn't have her best interest at heart.

Sirius couldn't explain how Lily ended up with James for months. Until Dumbledore spoke up. The man had known, he had known, that Lily hated James. And yet, he Obliviated her memory and had her killed. Sirius knew that prophecy wasn't real. Hadrian would have been dead otherwise and wouldn't have the eyes he had.

Sirius looked down and smiled fondly at Hadrian before they discussed their plans for the day.

Sirius would write the school a letter confirming Hadrian's arrival on September first, and then they would go get Hadrian's stuff out of the bank and check for any family inheritances. Then they would come home and enjoy the rest of their summer together.

Hadrian was excited. He would finally be following in his uncle's footsteps. He was ready to ditch his practice wand and find his own wand, made for him. He had also heard all about the different Hogwarts Houses and Hadrian knew, no doubt about it, that he would be sorted into Slytherin. Living with Sirius Black made you think and live your life as a Black, you know. And, well, he pretty much was a part of the Black family at this point.

Fortunately, since they weren't quite related by blood, Hadrian wouldn't have the chance to get the Black Madness. Sirius wanted to keep Hadrian in the know about what Sirius' childhood was like, going as far as to tell him about being a part of the Dark.

Sirius had told Hadrian when the boy was nine or ten about his past. He left out the part about Lily obliviating Snape and, actually now that he's thinking about it, most of Snape in general, but told Harry most everything else. He did, however, tell Harry of Snape's accomplishments in his life.

 _"I'll finally be able to find out who my father is... I wonder what he'll be like. Will he like me? Does he want me? Does he want a child in general?"_ While Hadrian had gotten lost in his thoughts, Sirius had stood up and walked towards the door.

"C'mon, Dri, let's go get your stuff from Diagon Alley. After that we can come home and you can swim in the backyard," Sirius called from the front door. Hadrian ran over to the door and the two males stepped outside, before apparating away.

They arrived in Diagon Alley and decided to go to Gringotts and claim Dri's Family Vaults and pull out some money.

Sirius walked through the doors first with Harry following close behind. Sirius was immediately greeted by Griphook, the head goblin.

"Lord Black, a pleasure to have you returning to our establishment." Griphook said in a gravelly voice, sitting oh, so still behind the marble counter.

Sirius bowed slightly, a gesture to show his respect, Harry copying quickly from behind, "A pleasure to be here."

Sirius pulled Harry in front of him, a light hand resting on the boy's shoulder, "We would like to check his Inheritances, and get access to his vaults please."

Griphook stared for a while. The boy didn't look familiar but his guardian was Lord Black, and who was Griphook to refuse a Lord, let alone Lord Sirius Black.

"Follow Bogrod and I to the back and we shall get the boy tested." Griphook said while motioning to another small goblin. The two goblins walked quickly in front of Sirius and Hadrian as they led the human males to a private room.


	6. Inheritances and Family Reunions

_July 31, 1991_

Sirius and Hadrian followed the two small goblins to a decently sized back room. There was only one shelf that, in and of itself, was pretty barren, and a small table with three chairs.

Sirius and Hadrian stood on the side with two chairs, and, only after Griphook was seated, did they sit. Bogrod was the only person still standing, ready to grab anything should Griphook order him to.

"There are, of course, the regular rituals for vaults and then there are the family tree or inheritance rituals. We are first going to do the inheritance rituals and then the vaults. For the first ritual, we will need seven drops of your blood," Griphook informed Hadrian as Bogrod brought over a small dagger and a sheet of parchment to the table.

"Jus' slice ya 'and on ya palm an' it'll heal right on up afterwards," Bogrod said handing the knife over to Hadrian who took it gently.

Hadrian placed the blade in the middle of his hand and closed his hand around it as he dragged the blade over his palm. He winced at the discomfort before squeezing out seven drops of blood onto the parchment and handing the bloodied knife back to Bogrod.

The four people watched as words slowly climbed down the page. Griphook snatched up the paper as soon as the flow of letters stopped. Griphook looked over to Bogrod while pointing to something on the paper, "Go get him, he deserves to be here and to learn what is going on."

Bogrod nodded and left the room hastily as Griphook snapped, another chair materializing seemingly out of thin air. Hadrian stared at Sirius, confused. Who was coming? Why did they need to be here? And why couldn't Hadrian be allowed to see the paper?

Minutes of silence dragged on as the three in the room waited for Bogrod to return with their new guest. Eventually Bogrod returned with a tall, black haired man in tow.

Bogrod moved the other chair to the right side of Hadrian where the man sat gracefully. Hadrian stared out of the corner of his eye, wanting to keep up the good reputation of someone with the Black name. As soon as the man had stepped into the room with Bogrod, Hadrian straightened his back and folded his hands neatly in his lap.

"Griphook, why am I here? Who is the boy?" The man drawled slowly.

Griphook handed over the parchment and began to explain, "The man to your left is, as you already know, Sirius Black. The boy is Hadrian Lyle Severus Prince-Snape, your son."

Snape leaned back in his chair with crossed arms, "Very funny, but I don't have any living family left, nor did I ever marry."

"Actually," Sirius spoke quietly. "You did. How much of Hogwarts do you actually remember? Your life in general afterwards?"

Snape's expression was unreadable for a moment as he processed the questions and thought back. How much does he remember? Of anything really? Sure he had been creating new potions and spells, but what had happened to the last almost two decades of his life? What happened during his Hogwarts stay? The few years after it?

"And? What would you know of it, Black?" Snape asked suspiciously.

"I was one of your closest friends."

"I do not have friends, Black. I have acquaintances, employers and employees."

"I stood up for you when James was being a prick in school," Sirius snapped back.

"No one stood up for me."

"I watched you get married, hell, I was your best man," Sirius said pleadingly.

"I am _not_ married," Snape spat. "And the child cannot possibly be mine."

"He is your son, yours and Lily's! He has yours and Lily's eyes!" Sirius cried out frustratedly. Why did that stupid fucking curse have to do so much damage to one's mind? What use was this curse except for destruction?

Snape looked between Sirius and Hadrian awestruck. The boy had never looked at him once, but he- he had his and Lily's, as in Lily Evans', eyes? No, that wouldn't make any kind of sense. Why wouldn't he remember his own son?

"You were obliviated by someone, most likely Albus or one of his lackeys, some time after Hadrian was born. He and Lily were taken to James Potter's house, Godric's Hollow, and lived there until the day Lord Riddle killed them under the impression of a false prophecy. Lord Riddle seemingly left after bearing witness to Hadrian's eyes and I found him not long afterwards," Sirius spoke as he stared into Snape's eyes, as if he was daring the man to use Legilimency on him.

"If you knew for so long why am I just now hearing about this? What has kept you from telling me about my apparent son for so long?" Snape sneered instead.

"Honestly? I thought Lily's spell would have worn off some, if not completely, after she had passed, but something else is wrong apparently," Sirius said calmly, turning his head to Griphook and Bogrod. "Is there any way you could look for something that might be blocking his memory?"

"There is a possibility. Checking, however, will cost a bit since it is not apart of the boy's inheritance costs," Griphook stated being handed a consent form from Bogrod.

Snape looked at the four other people in apprehension. If there was nothing wrong with him it would have just been a waste of money, but this could also bring back the last two decades of his life. Was it worth it?

". . . I'll do it," He said taking the quill and signing his name in small, concise print.

Bogrod took the paper off the table and folded it, neatly setting it on the corner before walking over the the shelf in the back. He pulled a folder off of the shelf and placed the folded paper in it before closing it and putting it back in its spot.

"Follow me and we can get started on the process of checking and cleansing you of any offending spells or curses. If there are no signs of anything we should be done in five or so minutes, but if there is something we find it could take anywhere from fifteen to thirty-five minutes depending on what we may find. Are you prepared?" Griphook questioned as the two passed through the door.

The last thing Hadrian and Sirius heard was Snape's steadily quieting reply of, "Yes."

And with that Sirius and Hadrian were alone with Bogrod to look through the rest of Hadrian’s inheritances. 

“'Cause of ya goin’ missin’ 'bout ten years ago, we've locked ya vaults. Ain't nobody been in or outta it since. All the money Lily and James left to ya was transferred in and that's 'bout it,” Bogrod said looking through the financial section on the parchment. He turned the paper towards Sirius, who read it thoroughly.

**Name:** Hadrian Lyle Severus Prince-Snape

**Parents/Guardians:**

Father: Severus Tobias Prince-Snape (Alive)

Mother: Lily Prince-Snape nèe Evans (Deceased)

Godparent(s): Sirius Orion Black (Alive), Remus John Lupin (Alive)

**Titles:**

Potter: Lord by right of Will (Eligible to be claimed)

Prince: Heir (Eligible for Lordship claim upon current Lord's death)

Black: Heir (Eligible for Lordship claim upon current Lord's death)

Peverell: Heir (Eligible for Lordship claim at thirteen)

Gryffindor: Heir (Eligible for Lordship claim at thirteen)

Ravenclaw: Heir (Eligible for Lordship claim at thirteen)

**Vaults:**

Potter:  
V#581: 8,568,156 Galleons, 189,684 Sickles, 358,198 Knuts; Heirlooms, Antiques, Jewels, etc.

Prince:  
V#352: 13,616,215 Galleons, 165,215 Sickles, 12,685 Knuts: Heirlooms, Antiques, Jewels, Potions Ingredients, etc.

Black:  
V#654: 9,355,879 Galleons, 15,632 Sickles, 49,652 Knuts; Heirlooms, Antiques, Jewels, etc.

Peverell:  
V#138: 148,615,654 Galleons, 1,456,123 Sickles, 21,654 Knuts; Heirlooms, Antiques, Jewels, etc.

Gryffindor:  
V#75: 9,215,686,931 Galleons, 45,486,321 Sickles, 4,865,213 Knuts; Heirlooms, Antiques, Jewels, etc.

Ravenclaw:  
V#63: 8,844,174,723 Galleons, 61,684,153 Sickles, 653,184 Knuts; Heirlooms, Antiques, Jewels, etc.

Hufflepuff:  
V#67: 4,927,273,972 Galleons, 28,278,027, Sickles, 27,268 Knuts; Heirlooms, Antiques, Jewels, etc.

**Abilities:**

Parselmouth

Natural Legilimens

Natural Occlumens

Telepath

 

“How do we go about accessing any of his vaults? Are there rings he needs to accept like how I did?” Sirius asked, fingering the Lord heirloom ring on his right hand.

“Yeah, we gonna start with the Potter vault since ya weren't technically a Potter and James hadn't Blood Adopted ya before he up and died. We gotta prick ya finger and drop it on the ring,” Bogrod spoke as he pulled out a golden box with intricate designs on it. “Fortunately, James left everythin’ to ya in the Will he wrote out ‘fore he died, including Lordship to the Potter name.”

The top had flowing cursive-like letters spelling out “Potter”. On the inside was a velvet cloth that held the ring in place. The ring had a deep, sunset orange gem the size of a dime set into the gold prongs around it. Hadrian grabbed the ring and held it in his left hand, looking to Bogrod for further instructions.

“Cut ya finger where ya gonna be placin’ the ring before sayin’, 'I, Hadrian Lyle Severus Prince-Snape, accept inheritance to the Potter name, so mote it may be’ and if the ring deems ya acceptable, ya'll know immediately. I couldn’ tell ya what it'll do 'cause it different for each family heirloom, but ya’ll know,” Bogrod said, holding out the Potter Heirloom box and the still bloodied knife.

Hadrian took the knife again, cutting a jagged circle on his left thumb. He flinched when the cold metal of the Potter Ring touched the freshly opened wound, “I, Hadrian Lyle Severus Prince-Snape, accept Lordship to the Potter family name, so mote it be.” Hadrian spoke softly, his voice just under normal speaking volumes. It caused Bogrod to strain his ears, but Sirius was used to the quiet volume and heard him perfectly.

The ring, which had previously been too large, shrunk down to fit on Hadrian's thumb. On the outside his initials were inscribed in the same flowing font as on the box, and his cut healed as the ring absorbed his blood. 

Bogrod, who had never seen a lordship ring work before, immediately moved on to pulling out one of the other two boxes, as if it didn't interest him at all. The box he had pulled out was a dark navy blue and said “Black” in simple white letters.

Since the other man, Hadrian's supposed father, wasn't back yet, they had decided to start on the Black Heirship ring. 

“For the Black ring, you only have to cut the inside of you finger. The statement is basically the same, and the ring should resize to your finger just like the last. The only difference is that you’ll be saying Heirship instead of Lordship” Sirius said, looking disdainfully at the box.

Hadrian nodded, grabbing the knife for a third time and cutting on the fleshy inside of his finger. Again, he placed the ring on his finger and spoke, in an equally soft voice, “I, Hadrian Lyle Severus Prince-Snape, accept Heirship to the Black family name, so mote it be.”

The silver band with a dark onyx gemstone set into it shrunk down exactly like the Potter ring had, fitting onto Hadrian’s right pointer finger. Hadrian stared between the to rings he now owned. Not only was he a part of his godfather’s family, he was now a Lord of well known family, and he was about to be an heir to his biological father’s family. 

Fortunately, they needn't wait much longer before Griphook walked back in, leading a still stoic Severus. They sat down in their respective seats, and Severus turned to look at Hadrian as Griphook spoke.

“Lord Black, Lord Potter. We were able to rid Lord Prince-Snape of the spell clouding his mind. His past memories have been restored, however, as you can guess, you will have to get to know each other from here on out as if you are meeting for the first time.”

“Is it really true? Sev, are you back?” Sirius asked, eyes locking on to Severus’ own.

Severus nodded, “It's true, Siri. I'm back, and I remember you and Lily and James and Lord Riddle and you Hadrian, my young, only child.”

Hadrian stared at Severus, the dual coloured eyes unnerving him, before turning quickly to Sirius who nodded slightly at him.

Before Severus could realize what was going on, he suddenly had a lap full of a silently crying eleven year old. He looked to Sirius shocked. What was happening? Did he do something wrong? Did he _not_ do something?

Sirius laughed a deep, genuinely happy laugh. “You haven't done anything wrong, Sev. He's happy to finally meet you! He's heard all about you, but I never showed him any photos or described you. I thought he might want to be surprised, and it seems like he's pretty damn surprised,” Sirius spoke through his chuckling.

Severus looked down at Hadrian and hugged him lightly. He was pissed at Lily, at Dumbledore, but he was _so happy_ that he got to be with his son again. He could feel the rings on Hadrian’s fingers, and pulled away from the boy gently. 

“Do we still have to do the Prince inheritance?” Severus asked as Hadrian slowly got off of his lap.

“Yah, we’ve only done the Black and Potter inheritances at the moment. Lord Black was adamant that you were present for this,” Bogrod spoke as he pulled out the final box for the day.

This one was all black with silverish gray toned letters that spelled out Prince. The inside was covered in a white cloth and held a silver and gold band with a small diamond on it. Hadrian reached out to the box, and, ever so delicately, pulled out the last ring he needed, the one that connected him to his father and his father’s family.

The blood on the dagger that he had used for the previous two rings had started to dry by the time Hadrian went to pick it up for the final time before it was snatched up. He looked up, startled, before calming down once he realized that they were just replacing the knives so that Hadrian wouldn’t catch any kind of infection.

Hadrian brought the new dagger to his right ring finger, and cut one last jagged circle around his finger before placing the ring on it.

“I, Hadrian Lyle Severus Prince-Snape, accept Heirship to the Prince name, so mote it may be.”

This time, the ring shone brightly as it shrunk down to fit itself onto his finger, recognizing the direct blood descendant of its previous owners.


	7. Shopping and Circumstantial Friendships

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omfg, y'all i'm sorry for the late update. I got caught up with life and school and forgot,. The next chapter shouldn't be late, but i make no promises.

_July 31, 1991_

Hadrian tuned out the rest of the conversations that the adults were having, instead choosing to admire the beautiful rings that now sat on his hands. He only started paying attention again when they had finally left the bank and were on their way to gather his school supplies.

The first place they went into was a small shop called Madame Malkin’s. Sirius had said that it was a robes shop and that while Hadrian was here getting fitted, he and Father were going to go out and collect as much as they could without him. Hadrian nodded before turning away as they walked out the doors at the front.

He made his way farther inside, hearing the quiet sounds of voices. Walking around a tall shelf full of sewing stuff, he saw a blonde haired boy and an older lady. The boy was a few inches taller than himself, and he seemed to have some kind of attitude problem if the way he talked to the older woman was anything to go by. That, or he was just a spoiled brat.

The lady huffed quietly every time the boy said something snarky or obnoxious but did her job just as diligently, not saying anything rude to her customer. If she poked the boy an extra time or two, well, who was Hadrian to say anything to the obviously annoyed woman.

Hadrian took the time when she had pulled any and all needles away from the other boy to clear his throat, successfully gaining her attention.

“Oh, my young one, I’m so sorry! Have you been waiting here long?” She said, easily splitting her attention between her, now two, customers.

Knowing that she couldn’t see him, Hadrian spoke softly, “No, not long at all Miss…?” He trailed off, politely questioning for her name.

“Madame Malkin, my young one, Madame Malkin is fine. And don’t you worry, I’m just putting the finishing touches on this youngsters robes, and then I will be right with you,” Madame Malkin said stepping out to one of the back rooms.

The blonde boy who hadn’t the chance to turn around and check out the newcomer while Madame Malkin had been measuring and stitching, snapped his head back so quickly, Hadrian feared he might’ve gotten some form of whiplash. The boy looked Hadrian up and down, studying his outfit, and trying to see if he was of wealth or not.

Not quite being able to tell based off of outfit choices alone, he asked, “What’s your name?"

An innocent question coming from an innocent child meant no harm, right? But why shouldn’t Hadrian have a little fun? It’s the first time he’s been able to interact with others his age, can’t he play a bit?

“Is it not polite to introduce yourself first?” He asked watching as a flush spread across the other boy’s face.

“Ah! Yes, sorry, my name is Draconius Lucius Malfoy, but I would prefer it if you called me Draco. Now might I ask what yours is?” The boy, now Draco, said bowing slightly at the waist.

“Hello, Draco, my name is Hadrian Lyle Severus Prince-Snape, but you can call me Hadrian or Harry,” Hadrian said, copying the movement Draco had done previously. When he stood back up at full height he stared at Draco. He looked… confused? “Are you okay? Is something wrong?”

“Oh, what? Yes, I’m fine- I just… I’m sorry, did you just say you were the child of Severus Snape? Cause I don’t know if I quite heard you right, you do talk pretty quite after all,” Draco said, absentmindedly wondering what seemed to be taking Madame Malkin so long.

“You heard correct. Though we both just found out today, I am Severus’ only and biological child. How, might I ask, do you know him?” Harry asked, voice as soft as always.

Draco was surprised. This meant that they were technically related, right? He turned around once more when Madame Malkin walked back into the main lobby, “He's my Godfather, actually. I've known him since I was a baby, so if you have questions that you want answers to, you can just ask me.”

Madame Malkin was finally done with Draco's robes and had asked Harry to walk closer to her so that she could be within reach of everything that she would need while working. “That’s good to know, maybe I shall talk to you about him. But that would be for another time. Were you here because you’re going to Hogwarts also?” Harry asked, steering the conversation away from his father for the moment.

“I am, I expect to be in Slytherin as my whole family has been. And what about you?” Draco asked, looking around at the items within the shop.

“I do believe we shall be housemates then, as I also plan to be placed into Slytherin,” Harry spoke, his voice fading out completely as Madame Malkin finished her measurements on his body.

She had a curious look on her face as she spoke, “You’re quite slim for a young man your age, are you getting enough to eat my young one?”

Harry nodded silently, he didn’t often talk this much, and it was starting to wear on him. Typically he would use his practice wand to write out words in the air for Sirius, but he didn’t have that wand with him since he was going to be getting his own today.

_I wish I could talk to them without speaking… Wait, didn’t that weird piece of paper say that I was a telepath? Isn’t that like… some kind of mental communication? But how do I do that? Do I just have to think hard enough?_

Harry thought really hard about talking to Draco, but it didn’t work. Maybe he needed to have eye contact with the person? He turned his head, but it was only just enough to get Draco in his line of sight, and thought about talking to the other boy again, _“Can you hear me?”_

Draco yelled, knocking over a small container of threads. He picked up the threads quickly, Madame Malkin, fortunately, ignoring him. _“What the hell was that? What the hell is this?”_

_“Ah, so you can hear me. I found out today that I’m a telepath, and I wanted to see what I needed to do in order to talk to someone. Apparently, all I need to do is keep the person I want to talk to in my sight,”_ Harry explained what he could tell from what had just happened.

_“And you just decided to not warn me?”_

_“It’s… not exactly something I want everyone knowing about. Also, my throat was starting to hurt so telling you would have been a little counterproductive, don't you think?”_ Harry questioned back as Madame Malkin finished with his robes. 

They both moved to sit on the couch in the waiting lobby as they waited for their parents to get back and pay for their robes. They talked about many things while they waited, eventually coming up to the topic of Harry’s Lord or Heirship titles. _“I am heir to the Prince fortune as well as the Black fortune, and I am Lord of Potter through James Potter’s Will,”_ He had spoken into Draco’s mind.

Draco was shocked, the only other person who could have Lordship rights to the Potter vaults would be Harry Potter, the child who went missing on the day of his parents’ deaths. _“Are you, well, were you the boy Professor Dumbledore likes to call Harry Potter?”_ He did it, he asked, now all he had to do was wait for an answer. Hopefully, it would be one that didn’t make him out to be a fool.

_“That I am, but I was never James’ actual son, though I don’t know if he knew that. I gained Lordship to the Potter inheritance through a Will he made before he and my mother Lily died.”_

They were quiet after that, Harry had cut the connection to Draco, and Draco thinking on this new information.

When Lucius and Narcissa walked in to see their son sitting next to someone else they became confused. This was not a child that they had known about, whether or not he was on Lord Riddle’s side mattered very much, especially considering their son was a part of the Malfoy heritage. 

“Draco, who is this?” Narcissa asked softly, not wanting to startle the two children who seemed to not notice the two adults arriving.

_“Introduce me as ‘Lord Potter’ if you don’t mind. It would be better if I started getting my name out there. Also, I want to surprise them, I know that they know Father and I think they know my Godfather too.”_

“This is Lord Potter, my newest friend,” Draco said happily, a bright smile gracing his features.

Narcissa and Lucius knew that name anywhere. Of course, they did. Not only do they know of the fateful day when James and Lily Potter, but they were friends with Severus when James began his attacks on him and even attended the wedding between Lily and Severus. They were never quite able to ask Severus what happened to him and Lily, but he had completely stopped talking about her, and then to hear that she was with James? Well, that made things awkward, now didn’t it?

“Lord Potter, it is a pleasure to meet you,” Lucius said bowing just as Draco had earlier while Narcissa curtsied, her left hand pulling on the skirt of her dress.

“Lord and Lady Malfoy, the same would go for the both of you,” Harry said quietly, smiling genuinely.

Just as they started to converse, Sirius and Severus, walked into the quilt shop.

“Sev, Siri? What are you two doing here? Siri where have you been?” Narcissa asked in surprise. Why would Severus be here, especially at this time of year? Hadn't Lily miscarried, or was it a stillbirth? And Sirius? He hadn't been seen since the night of Lily and Severus’ wedding.

“Just here to pick up my Godson,” Sirius said, a happy smile slipping onto his face.

“Do not forget, he is my child first and foremost,” Severus said to the animagus. 

Lucius and Narcissa looked back towards Harry, surprise coloring their features.

“Your… son? I thought Lily had…” Narcissa trailed off, confusion laced through her words.

“He is mine, but I only had him for one night before I was obliviated and he was taken from me,” Severus said, holding his hand out to Harry.

“Pardon, allow me to reintroduce myself. My name is Hadrian Lyle Severus Prince-Snape, heir to the Black and Prince fortunes, and Lord of Potter,” Harry spoke for the first time since Severus, Lucius or Narcissa had seen him. He walked proudly to Severus’ side with all the grace and flourish of a typical pureblood, mannerisms as impeccable as you would expect of a Black relative, let alone the heir.

“A pleasure it is to finally meet you, Hadrian,” Narcissa spoke first, breaking the silence that had settled around them.

The group moved on, falling into quiet chatter between the four adults with Hadrian and Draco chiming in every once in a while.

Eventually, they made their way to Ollivanders and inside the store. The walls were old, wallpaper peeling off, and smelled of the different kinds of wood that existed in the shop.

When they reached the counter, Sirius rang the bell stationed on the counter and waited patiently for the owner, Garrick Ollivander to assist them with their wands.

“My, my, what do we have here? The Malfoys and Blacks as well as Prince and Potter? Isn't this an unexpected collaboration? But! Nevermind that, who's wand shall I be preparing first today?” The short man with shoulder-length, wavy white hair asked, spouting off question after question.

“I'll go first, I guess?” Draco called out, slightly unsure.

“Ah, yes, the youngest Malfoy. Which arm is your dominant for spell casting?” Ollivander asked charming a roll of measuring tape over to himself.

Draco held out his right arm as the tape measure sought out the most seemingly unimportant things, like wrist length and circumference.

Ollivander brought out several boxes of wands, and Draco pulled them out one by one, not feeling any sort of connection to them. When Draco had gotten to the last box his confidence had started to wane, but picking it up, he revealed in the thrum of magic that flowed through his body at the contact.

“Ah, yes. A ten-inch wand made of Hawthorn with a core of unicorn hair. Reasonably springy, yes, yes. This'll do for you. Five galleons and seven sickles will be the cost for that one,” He said handing the wand over to Draco while Narcissa pulled out the money from a bottomless bag that was connected to the Malfoy vault. 

“That would make it my turn then, wouldn’t it?” Harry asked quietly as he stepped up to the counter.

Ollivander smiled down at him before he rushed to the back of the store to gather wands for Harry to test while the measuring tape did the same for him that it had for Draco. When the white-haired man returned with many unopened boxes, Hadrian knew he would be in for a ride.

One by one, Harry slipped each wand into his hand and waved it around gracefully only to be disappointed when it only caused destruction in the quaint shop. Ollivander kept mental notes of each core and wood that reacted poorly to Harry when he used them, finally landing on one specific wand. This wand’s box was old and dusty, having been kept in the back of the shop, never having been sold to anyone in the many decades after it had been created. 

Harry picked up the wand, a warm surge of… rightness flowed from his arm and spread throughout his chest. He waved it slightly, a flurry of colors flew around the shop and he watched as they burst outwards and quickly slammed back together, creating a rain of color.

“This one's made from eleven-inch holly and possesses a phoenix feather as a core. There were only two of these that I knew of, and I sold the other one. Its brother wand is the same one that killed your parents, actually. A beautiful strong wand that has done so many powerful things in the hands of its owner. I do believe you will follow your own great path in life.”

Harry stopped listening, there were so many things rushing through his mind, but the first thing he stopped on was that is was the twin wand of someone. When Sirius had mentioned who killed Lily Prince-Snape, and James Potter, Sirius had told Harry that Lord Riddle had done it when he was far less sane, but stopped after killing the two of them for some reason. Apparently, after the fact, Lucius brought Lord Riddle a diary, one that Lord Riddle had made his Horcrux when he had been in his sixth year of Hogwarts.

Harry still didn’t understand how Horcruxes worked, but from what he had heard, Lord Riddle was more stabilized after he had gotten his diary returned. Which was cool and all, but he, Harry of all people, was the one to have the twin wand of Lord Riddle? It was exhilarating to know his wand was linked to someone who made such a name for themselves, to think of all the things that he could also do with a wand like this.

Harry turned around and looked at his new family and friends. He stared, a bright smile on his face as Sirius walked up to the counter to pay Ollivander for Harry’s new wand. Harry bounded up to Severus and looked up at the man with his wide green and black eyes before hugging the man tightly. Severus held still for a moment, before moving to put his hands on Harry’s back, rubbing softly before Harry pulled away and looked over to Draco and his parents.

Harry waved his wand, words appearing in the air. _‘Did you hear that? I share the same wand as Lord Riddle!_ ’ The words were brighter than they had ever been when he was using the practice wand that Sirius had given him. Lucius and Narcissa laughed quietly between the two of them at the shared excitement between the two boys. Harry’s attitude was much different from when they first met him in Madam Malkin’s, he seemed to act more like his age at this moment. He would be good for Draco, able to make the other boy act properly when it was called for, and Harry would also be able to share the same amount of energy that Draco had.

Sirius, Harry, and Severus spent the rest of their shopping trip with the Malfoys, promising to visit before the beginning of the school year. They parted ways as the sun hung low in the sky, Severus following Harry and Sirius to Number Twelve Grimmauld Place. Kreacher made the three of them dinner and they sat at the giant table in the dining room.

During their dinner, Harry’s eyes drooped, exhaustion consuming him after a long day of walking around Diagon Alley and meeting the Malfoys. Sirius took notice and stood up to take Harry to bed, Severus accompanying them to Harry’s room.

While Sirius passed Harry his night clothes and set up the boy’s bed, Severus took note of the decorations around the room. Slytherin green and silver lined the trim of the room, while the walls faded between shades of navy blue and black. When Severus refocused on Sirius and Harry, he noticed that Harry had already changed, and was now being tucked in by Sirius.

Sirius said his goodnight to Harry before walking out of the room, giving Severus a moment alone with Harry.

Harry looked over at the tall man standing by his bed and smiled. It’s the first time in a while that he’s had that much fun in one day. Not only did he finally meet his biological father who was close to Lord Riddle, but he made friends with the Malfoys, who were also already in Lord Riddle’s good graces. It would take no time at all for him to be in Lord Riddle’s inner circle.

Severus knelt down next to Harry’s bed, thoughts running through his head a mile a minute. So many years of just this, just saying goodnight to his own son… gone. He couldn’t go back and change the past, but he could make up for it. Starting now.

He brushed his hand over Harry’s face, moving the boy’s bangs out of the way, before placing a light kiss on Harry’s forehead. He whispered four words to Harry before leaving the room and closing the door behind him. He headed downstairs for the kitchen to talk with Sirius.

_“Goodnight, I love you.”_


End file.
